Knifepoint
by fandomgirlxx
Summary: When Ethan is held at knifepoint by an unstable patient, it's up to Cal to save his little brother by bonding with the patient over their love for their brothers. Cal's point of view.


**Authors Note**; Hi! This is my first fanfiction, hopefully the first of many, and I'm choosing to write this instead of revising for my exams which start this week, oops..After reading so much great Cal protecting Ethan stories, I've decided to pluck up the courage to write my own as they're my favourite brother bond ever. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think :)

**Summary**; When Ethan is held at knifepoint by an unstable patient, it's up to Cal to save his little brother by bonding with the patient over their love for their brothers. Cal's point of view.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Casualty or the characters.

* * *

It happened so fast.

One minute Ethan was talking to Jake, checking to see if he was all-right, and the next Jake's arm was around Ethan's neck holding a knife to him.

"He's my way out of here. Let me leave freely and I won't hurt him. I am not going to prison." Jake said.

How dare he?! How dare this man take my little brother hostage and threaten his life. I want to take that knife out of his hand right now and put it him instead.

"Let him go." I say, my anger threatening to spill over.

"I will when I get out of this hospital."

"I'm warning you. Let Ethan go."

I'm more than angry, I'm scared.

The knife is dangerously close to Ethan' throat and with one swift movement Jake could kill him.

I look at my little brother and see fear in his eyes.

God dammit Ethan, why did you have to go over to him. He always had to be so thoughtful, so caring. It had never really occured to him personally to be like that, as far as I'm concerned my job is done when I treat the patient then discharge them. But Ethan was better. He cared not only for his patient's physical health but their mental health too. And this time it might have just killed him.

"I don't deserve to go to prison for this. He deserved to die. He killed my little brother."

Jake broke out in a sob, but was still firmly holding the knife next to Ethan's throat.

I decide to take a different approach.

I put my hand out cautiously and slowly walk towards the man holding my brother, the one person who matters to me, hostage.

The situation is surreal.

_"I can't let anything happen to you"_ My own words from six months previously echo in my head.

Yeah, great job Cal I think. How's that working out for you.

That day changed everyone in that crash's life, but not only that, it changed mine.

I realised just how much I loved Ethan.

Sure, I guess I knew it before but it wasn't something I really thought about or even felt, it was just a fact in my mind. He was my brother so I loved him, simple as that.

But as soon as Charlie had broke the news he had been in a car accident, something inside me snapped.

That perception filter inside my mind that masked how much I love my little brother was smashed as I felt more fear than I had ever thought possible.

It only got worse as the day went on. He almost died. I almost died too; if my little brother had died, a part of me would have died with him. But from that day on, I swore to always protect him as I couldn't risk losing him ever again.

Yet here I was again, almost losing him.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand." I tell Jake, trying to calm him down.

"No you don't, you don't understand! He killed my little brother, the only person I loved, the only person I gave a stuff about! And now he's gone. How can you understand that."

I understood more than he thought.

"You loved your brother, I know. I'm sorry he's gone, I truly am, and I understand why you killed that man but he wouldn't want you to do this."

"It hurts." Jake sobs.

"I almost lost my brother once too Jake. And coming so close to losing him hurt. And it bloody terrified me. So I can't imagine how you feel now. But you know how much it hurts to lose a brother, do you want to put another person through that?"

I've never spoken about my feelings over almost losing Ethan to him before.

He had heard what I said the day of the crash, but I thought he was sleeping and wasn't aware he was listening.

Now I could be sure he was as despite the fact a knife was getting held to his throat, I saw Ethan's full attention was on me.

"Please Jake. Just let Ethan go. I'll help you." I plead.

Jake doesn't do anything.

"Please." I say again. I'm desperate. I can't lose him, I love him too much. I don't know what I would do without Ethan.

Slowly, Jake begins to lower the knife.

I walk even closer to my brother and Jake begins to loosen his grip on Ethan.

Then, a miracle occurs and he gives him back to me.

He pushes Ethan away from me and I put my arms out to catch and steady him.

"Are you all-right?" I ask. I've never gotten words out so fast.

"Yeah" Ethan whispers. I can see he's shaken up but other than that, he's fine.

Relief floods through me.

Police officers take Jake away and I feel sympathy for him.

I understand why he did what he did.

Because I know that if that had went differently, and Ethan had been hurt, Jake would have been a dead man.

If anyone wants to hurt Ethan, they have to get through me first.

And from now on, I'll make sure of that.

* * *

THE END. I hope you liked it and please remember to review, it would mean a lot to me:)


End file.
